


She's a Pitcher

by sparklespiff



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oofurikink.livejournal.com/686.html?thread=4526#t4526">this</a> Oofurikink prompt, though I did not follow it quite exactly.  Born-a-girl!Mihashi AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Pitcher

Abe’s first thought is that she’s so _small_. The second is that she’s shaking. The third, which really should have been the first, is that she’s a _girl_.

“P-p-pitcher,” is what she’s saying, but that can’t be it. She’s a _girl_. But no, that’s what she’s saying. Her name is Mihashi, and she’s a girl, and she doesn’t want to be their manager. She’s a pitcher.

But she’s a _girl_.

The coach is smiling at her, though, and asking her questions, telling her they play baseball here, that this isn’t a softball school anymore, and has Mihashi played baseball before?

Abe doesn’t know what she’s doing, because Mihashi is a girl, and can’t possibly play with the boys. But then Momokan is a woman, and a coach. And they don’t have a pitcher yet.

Abe needs a pitcher who will listen to him. Mihashi is small, and fragile-looking. She looks like she might listen.

“Wanna try pitching?” The words are out of his mouth before he can think about it too much, and that more than anything shakes Abe, because he’s a _catcher_. Planning is what he does, and he’s only known this girl for a moment and already she’s making him act oddly. But pitchers are always problematic, and she’s apparently a pitcher, even if she’s a girl and therefore can’t play baseball.

She appears to be perfectly aware of the fact, because she’s staring at the ground, mumbling something about knowing that it’s useless and oh, oh God, she’s _crying_.

“Did I say anything worth crying about?” Abe looks at the other guys, but they’re staring at him like he’s the worst person in the world, which apparently means it’s up to him to fix it even though it isn’t even his fault. But he’s the catcher, and if she’s going to be his pitcher he’s going to have to figure out how to handle her anyway. So he says, “Why?”

It turns out her pitches are slow, which Abe was expecting anyway, what with her being a girl and all. It also turns out that she played on the boys’ team at her old school, which Abe almost gets excited about, but then she follows up with the fact that it was because her grandfather owned the school. Still, a coach shouldn’t have put her in for that reason, and Abe says so, and she pretty much _freaks out_ and huddles on the ground with her arms over her head babbling about not giving up the mound and the entire team—and they’re not even a team yet, not really, but apparently they are capable of showing solidarity in certain situations—is looking at him like he’s the devil.

What can he say? “I like you.” Oh God. Now the entire team is _smirking_ at him, and she’s looking up at him with these big watery eyes and actually she’s kind of cute but that is not what he meant, and he says, “As a pitcher! As a pitcher!” to explain, but the damage is already done. He hears Shiga-sensei muttering about a battery being like a marriage over in the corner, which is frankly kind of creepy, and Tajima is saying something about her boobs being nice but Abe said he liked her first so he’s not going to be a girlfriend-stealer and oh, this is getting so out of hand, this is not how he was picturing his high school career going _at all_ , but she’s looking at him with hope in her eyes, saying, “I’ll pitch,” and what can Abe do?

He stands up, and he watches her walk up to the mound, and there’s an awkward moment when she lifts her leg before she throws and Abe doesn’t quite know where to look, but then she throws, and that’s it. She’s his pitcher. She’s his.


End file.
